Analysis of network traffic is often complicated by the wide variety of messaging formats used by network services. Tools used to analyze and/or simulate network traffic (or network traffic tools) typically include support (i.e., functionality to interpret) some subset of these messaging formats. Thus, network traffic tools can interpret network traffic that conforms to any of the supported messaging formats.
However, messaging formats used by few network services—or even a single network service—are difficult to support in network traffic tools due to the limited market for network traffic tools supporting such messaging formats. Proprietary messaging formats are also difficult to support in network traffic tools due to a lack of available information regarding such messaging formats. As a result, users of network traffic tool are often unable to access network traffic tools that meet their needs or are compelled to incur the costs of development of custom network traffic tools.